


6 times Alec smiled in his sleep

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Six out of the many times Alec smiled in his sleep while in the company of Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few scribbles from imagining a few cuteness Malec can do XD

6 times Alec smiled in his sleep

 

**1.**

It was a Sunday. About 8 in the morning when Alec wiggled his nose as he came awake. Something good was cooking: the smell of waffles and melting butter and the lingering scent of floral herbal tea. Alec inhaled and looked around. No doubt he was at Magnus’s apartment but, it’s ridiculous to expect Magnus to be cooking… besides, does Magnus even have a kitchen? So he snorted out loud and dropped back into bed thinking he must have been dreaming. But later, he will wish he’d woken up to have seen Magnus wearing nothing but an apron while capably flipping waffles and dancing to the beat of music like a magical rock star. 

**2.**

Too much sleep can either do one of two things: feeling more tired when finally up, or start having some really ridiculous dreams. Alec falls in the second category - with a shameless grin on him while he dreams of Magnus licking drizzled honey off his belly, slowly lapping around his bellybutton like a cat drinking milk.

**3.**

After a long day of battle with demons and other whatnots, Alec goes to the one place where he can rejuvenate. When Magnus opens the door, it only takes Alec one glance at Magnus to set the world right. Alec walks in without a word, led by the hand to the bedroom and is gestured to lie down. He does, already feeling at peace as Magnus removes his shoes and begins to massage his feet. In the same comfortable silence, Alec soon falls asleep. Hours later, he wakes up and Magnus is still with him. Without stirring, still enjoying their peace and allowing Magnus’s presence to lull him, Alec remains still - just listening to the turning pages of the book Magnus seems to be reading – one hand flipping the pages and the other rubbing Alec’s back in comforting circles. Alec smiles, and slowly slips into another beautiful dream.

**4.**

Somewhere between 12m.n. and 3a.m., Alec woke up to the folding of firm arms around him. He suddenly made a start and was about to panic, when the familiar scent that wasn’t of shampoo or soap or perfume – but the scent that was distinctly Magnus’s tickled his nose like he was hugged around by a field of lavender. As it were, Magnus had once again portalled himself into Alec's bedroom – calling it quality Malec time because if no one knew  he was there, then there was less chance of him and Alec being interrupted. Alec smiled, wiggled closer and drifted back into sleep.

**5.**

That time they were both watching TV – the Simpsons might have been on - when at some point, Alec fell asleep. Alec’s head in Magnus’s lap, his feet raised on the couch. Some hours must have passed when Alec woke up to a bit of weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes to find Magnus had fallen asleep and had somehow slipped down to be near flat out resting on him. Alec’s head was still in Magnus’s lap. How could two grown men of their size snugly fit on a small couch? Alec couldn’t answer that unknown, but he was all smiles when Magnus, even while sleeping, sought him out and held him even closer.

**6.**

For a warlock, Magnus is an early riser. By the time Alec wakes up, it would be so late leaving just enough time for getting dressed before having to run off for work. But one morning, it was by pure chance that as soon as Alec was coming awake opening up his eyes, he found Magnus kissing him - Magnus's lips pressed to Alec’s cheek and in a low whisper, “today too, I love you, Alexander”. Alec was--- wait, does Magnus kiss him like this every morning? So come next morning, Alec pretended to be sleeping. At about 5a.m. when the sun was just peeping over the city, Alec felt the bed sink when a presence leant over him and before long, warm lips were pressed to his right cheek then to the corner of his mouth before then moving back up to kiss his nose and then came the whisper, “and today too, I love you, Alexander”. Alec smiled and fought the urge to reply as he instead forced himself back to sleep. He’ll keep Magnus’s secret. 

 

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
